The Second Life
by Miranda511
Summary: Tamako (oc), Ed, and Al are sent to the shinobi world. Their mission is to help Naruto keep it safe. This is my first fanfic so characters will probably be ooc, there will also be some character bashing. First chapter is a character info sheet.
1. Character Info

Name (last, first): Uzumaki, Tamako (means jewel child)

Nickname(s): Tam, Ko

Age: 12 during Naruto, 15 during Shippuden

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 10th

Life Story: Tamako grew up in Rush Valley (in the FMA world) and trained with Dominic making automail. At the age of 11 she lost both of her arms being blown up and had automail to replace them. At the age of 14 she meets Ed and Al, they teach her how to do alchemy and she traveled with Al to Xing to learn alkahestry. When she returned to Rush Valley she continued training on her own until she died at the age of 18. When she died she was sent to Truth, he sends Ed, Al and her through the gate with the price being that she has to help him keep the shinobi world safe.

When she came back to life she had all of her memories from her past life and was able to do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Her parents were refugees from Uzushiogakure. She trained a few of the people she lived with how to build and attach automail because she always had a gut feeling she was going to need them one day.

At the age of 6 Ed, Al and her go to Konoha to become ninjas and to find Naruto.

* * *

Appearance: Link to picture on my profile

Body Type/Looks: Curvy, short, albino

Blood Type: O negative

Height: 5' 1" (155 cm)

Weight: 105 pounds (47 kg)

Weapon(s): Bow and arrow, transmuted automail, kunai, shuriken

* * *

Current Village: Konohagakure

Rank: Genin

Clan: Uzumaki

* * *

Personality: Pessimistic, untrusting, ambitious

Good Habit(s): Eats healthy, trusts her instincts

Bad Habit(s): Critical of herself and others, bossy

Like(s): Working on automail, training

Dislike(s): Water, loud people

Hobbies: Drawing, reading, building things

Fear(s): Losing the ones she loves

Strength(s): Good leader, smart, enhanced senses

Weakness(es): Low self-confidence, bad eyesight (50% blind in right eye and 20% blind in left eye)

Special Powers/Abilities: Alchemy, alkahestry, strong ability to sense danger

Ambition/Life-long Dream: Keep her loved ones safe

Nindo: Stay out of my way or get buried

Chakra Element: Water, earth

* * *

Relative(s): Mai (mother), Gyn (father), Kushina (aunt), Naruto (cousin)

Friend(s): Alphonse, Edward, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino

Crush(es): Ed

Rival(s): Kiba

Sensei: Rida (random oc)

Teammates: Ed and Al

* * *

**Strength in Jutsu**

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: 7/10

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: 4/10

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: 9/10

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: 4/10

Doujutsu [eye techniques]: 0/10

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: 5/10

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: 6/10

Learned Jutsu: Kage Bunshin, Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin), Chakra chains, Transformation Technique

Water Style: Water Transformation, Raging Waves, Hidden Mist, Water Prison

Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Kekkei Genkai: Kanzen Tentai

Summon(s): Toads

* * *

**Strength in Missions**

Accuracy: 7/10

Weaponry: 7/10

Stealth: 9/10

Speed: 8/10

Traps: 5/10

Tracking: 8/10

Chakra Control: 6/10

Analytical Skills: 7/10

Strategy: 8/10

Leadership: 8/10

* * *

**Favorites**

Favorite Food(s): Fruit

Favorite Color(s): Green and blue

Favorite Season(s): Spring

Favorite Time of Day: Night


	2. Prologue

**I'm only going to write my disclaimer once so here it is, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto and I never will, sadly.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ed is 10 and Tamako and Al are 9

I have been walking for miles and finally I have come across a town. The sign says it's called Rush Valley, I looked around and found some people so I walked up to them. "Umm, hello," I said.

They looked at me and an old man replied "hey girly." He took a better look at me and saw that I was malnourished. I saw him frown and furrow his eyebrows at the look of me.

I put my head down and mumbled "I'm hungry."

I brought my head back up slightly to look at him and saw his face change from pity to worry. He put his hand out to me and said, "take it." Hesitantly I grabbed it and he lead me away to get some food.

"So, what is your name?" he asked me.

My quiet response is "Tamako"

"No last name? He looked at me and I just shook my head "Hmm, why not? I looked at him confused. "I will reword that. Why don't you know your last name?"

"Oh" was my answer. "I was little when my parents died, I have been wandering from town to town for years."

We stopped at a restaurant and he drug me inside, we were seated at a booth. "You still are little. How old are you?"

I ordered my food and he did the same. "I'm almost nine my parents died when I was six. I don't remember them though."

We ate in silence for a while, "I have a friend that might take you in, so you don't have to continue moving from place to place."

"I would like that."

We finished eating and left the restaurant and he had me follow him to his friends house. He knocked on the door and a tall, gruff man answered it. He scowled at us then let us inside.

"What do you want, Sam?" The homeowner growled out.

'Oh, it never occurred to to ask his name' I thought.

"This sweet young lady needs somewhere to stay," Sam said.

"Why doesn't she stay with you?

"Oh Dominic, you know my house isn't suitable for a child to live in."

Dominic thought for a moment, "fine, but you owe me."

Sam just smiled and turned to me, "ok, I know this man seems really grumpy and mean but he is actually a really nice guy. Go with him and he will let you stay here. If you ever need me here is my number, just call."

Sam handed me a slip of paper then he told us both good bye and left. Dominic lead me to a room, "this will be your bedroom. I don't expect you to pay me for living here but you will clean up after yourself." I just nodded and then he walked away.

My room was very plain, it had blue walls and white carpet. The furniture was oak and there was a dark green chair that matched the bed sheets.

I layed down on the bed and tried to think back to my parents, I tried to remember what they looked like or what their names were. I currently have no memories of them.

* * *

**Time skip 2 years**

Ed is 12 and Tamako and Al are 11

I was walking home from bringing Sam out to eat and the entire time I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I learned to trust my gut instinct because it is normally right and keeps me out of danger, I call it my sixth sense. Most of my senses are enhanced because my eyes have worsened.

I was about a half a mile from my house when I heard some kids laughing, they were talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Get away from there," one of them yelled to me.

Right when I was about to run towards them I heard a beep, I stopped and turned around to see a bomb.

'Oh fuck' was the only thing that ran through my head before it blew up. It seemed like time moved in slow motion, I would think it was magnificent if I didn't think I was going to die.

The smoke cleared as the boys started walking towards where I am.

"Where is she?" One of them said.

'I heard someone, am I still alive?' I thought.

"I don't know" Another one said.

"There she is!" A third one exclaimed.

They ran over to me and kneeled down.

"I think she is dead," the second boy said sadly.

'I'm not dead, I can hear talking.'

"No, wait she isn't."

"Go get the doctor, tell him to meet us."

"Put pressure on her arms, try to stop the blood."

One of the boys runs off and I hear him leave on a horse and another boy puts his hands where my arms used to be. The last one runs and comes back with another horse and cart. They place me on it. Then the second boy climbs on with me and places his hands back to their former position. The other boy jumps on the horse and goes in the same direction the first one went.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The boy in the cart asked me. Slowly I open my eyes and try to sit up. "Woah, stay down, if you move it will make the blood flow faster.

After a few minutes the first boy comes back with a second person and he wraps up my upper body to slow the bleeding. Finally we got to the hospital and I was immediately rushed into agonizing surgery to clean up the wounds and install the port for my automail. Afterwards I was brought home to rest and I was bed ridden for about a week.

Once my arms were healed fully Dominic fitted me with my automail. I then started relearning how to move them, pick up objects, and other movements.

* * *

**Time skip 3 years**

Ed is 15 and Tamako and Al are 14

After I went through losing my arms I decided to start creating automail to help other people and to pay Dominic back with the money I earn from selling it. Dominic also taught me how to do the surgery for the port and how to connect the limbs to it.

Dominic and I are sitting at his workbench working on automail.

"Tamako, pass me the wrench," Dominic said. He is experimenting with his and is giving me some tips on how to make mine better.

I pass him the wrench. "Is there anything else you need?" I replied.

"Not at the moment, do you know where Paninya is?"

"No, sorry I don't." Right after I finished saying that the house shook. Dominic and I looked at each other confused. We then heard Paninya's leg cannon. Both him and I sweatdrop at the sound.

Ridel and Satella walk over to the door and open it to see Paninya's hand being held by a strange girl with a suit of armor and a boy laying on the ground.

"Oh hello there Paninya, friend of yours?" Satella asked

"Not really," she replied.

They lead the four into the house and the blonde girl keeps making a fuss about seeing Paninya's automail. Finally she sat on a box and let her look at it. She continues rambling on about her legs.

I heard the blond boy I was standing next to say "Umm, do you think we could have a talk about my watch."

The suit of armor next to him replies "It's no use brother."

'So they're brothers,' I thought. "What about your watch?" I asked.

He points to Paninya, "she took it."

"Ah, that makes sense," I mumble. "So, what are your names?"

The blond boy looks at me and says "I'm Ed," he points to his brother, "and this is Al."

"Why is he in a suit of armor?"

They both got nervous and start babbling. I just put my hands up. "Woah, okay, I don't need to know."

"What is so important about your watch?"

"It proves I'm a state alchemist."

"Cool, you do alchemy. Can you teach me some?"

He reaches behind his head and scratches it sheepishly and laughs nervously. "Sure, I guess."

All of a sudden all three of us hear "I am." We jump to the sound and look to where it came from.

The girl runs up to Dominic and starts going on about automail to him. Ed, Al, and I all sweat drop at her. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Winry"

"Ok, want get out of here and show me some alchemy?"

"Sure." The three of us stand up and walk outside.

* * *

Edward starts explaining alchemy and as he is doing so I'm taking notes in the sand. He stops and gives me a funny look as I run my foot across the writing for the third time. I look up at him, then point to my head. "Photographic memory" He opens his mouth then just nods at me and continues talking.

He has me try a few transmutations and after I start getting the hang of it Winry walks out and calls Ed inside. All three of us walk into the house.

"Ed, sit here," Dominic said and pointed to the box in front of him.

I walk over to the workbench and start working on my automail. For a few minutes I had everyone tuned out until I hear Ed yell at Dominic.

"Hey, shut up!" He gasps, "wait you're telling me that if my automail was lighter I'd grow taller than this?"

"It is a possibility"

"Right, that settles it," Winry says. "Mr. Dominic, I beg you, make me your apprentice."

"Not a chance girl," he replies.

"Maybe you would like more time to consider the idea?" She says dejectedly.

"No need, I don't take on apprentices."

I snicker at his reply, 'except for me.'

"I understand but maybe, you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller?" Ed begs.

"Can it you little flea"

Ed faceplants into the floor and I bust out laughing while Dominic gets up and walks out of the room. After Ed recovers everyone goes to do their own thing and it starts raining outside.

* * *

The next day Ed and I went out to work on my alchemy some more.

"You are learning quickly," he told me.

"Well I have a good teacher."

"You should meet mine," he said while he cringes.

"That bad?"

"She made Al and I live on and abandoned island for a month. Actually, Al and I are taking a train to see her today, you're welcome to come with. Ahh, speaking of which."

Ed checks the time and realizes that he has to get to the train station. He runs into the house to get Al and his bag. I run in after him and grab my suitcase, I throw my clothes into it and grab my money. As we were leaving Winry and Paninya follow, then all of us run to the station. We get there and start chasing the now moving train.

"Move it Al, we got to hurry, if we miss this train there isn't another one for three days," Ed yells while running.

Al and I jump onto the back and Ed throws his bag to Al. He then jumps on after us.

"Now you three be careful," Winry yells to us.

"You too Winry," Ed replies. "And don't forget to call granny and keep her posted."

"Oh please, like you're really one to talk Ed."

"And make sure to steal that old mans techniques so you'll have something even better for me the next time I see you, okay?"

Paninya and Winry stop at the end of the platform and wave to us.

"Thats it, they're gone," Paninya says.

"They'll be back," Winry replies.

* * *

**Time skip 4 years**

Ed is 19 and Tamako and Al are 18

A little over four years have passed since I met Edward, Alphonse, and Winry and we have grown to be very good friends. Izumi Curtis agreed to train me after about a week of Ed, Al, and I harassing her and for some reason we still don't know, she was harsher on me. We came up with the conclusion that she was PMSing the entire time.

My alchemy has gotten good enough to rival Ed's, that is until he got his taken away to get Al and his bodies back. I even traveled with Al to Xing to learn alkahestry, it isn't as good as my alchemy but it is better than nothing.

* * *

Now, present day, I am laying in bed with a disease that no one knows the cure for. I was told half a year ago that it was likely I only had three months left to live. My condition is worsening and the doctor told us that it could be any day now.

I hear a knock on my door. "Tamako, you have visitors," Dominic tells me.

"Let them in," I reply weakly.

The door opens and I see Ed and Al.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ed asks me.

"Ha, I've been better"

Ed sits at the foot of my bed and Al crawls up next to me. We sit there talking for hours. They tell me all about the places they went. All of a sudden it becomes really hard to breathe.

"Tamako, are you okay?" Ed asks while panicking.

"Get Dominic," Al tells Ed.

'I'm going to die today, I can feel it,' I thought.

Ed runs out of the room and Al makes me lie down. Dominic tells Paninya to go get the doctor, he then comes to my bedside with my medicine. He gives it to me and slowly I can start to breathe better.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

I just nod my head. I motion for them to come towards me and I give all of them hugs.

"Today is going to be the end for me," I rasp out.

"No, don't say that," Al says through tears.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay," Ed confirms.

"Dominic, in my desk drawer I have something for you," I tell him.

He walks over to it and open it up, he grabs out a large jar. Inside it is money.

"How much is in here?"

"Just over a thousand cenz."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can, I have been saving it up for you."

Dominic sits down on my chair and we all go silent for a while. Paninya rushes in with the doctor and he checks up on me. Once he finishes he motions for Dominic to follow him. The two of them walk out of the room and shut the door. I listen in on their conversation.

"She doesn't have long," the doctor tells him. "A day at the most."

"Is there anything you can do? You can't figure out anything to help her get more time?"

"I'm sorry, but no"

I start crying and Ed and Al look at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks.

"A day at the most," is all I say.

"What?" Al questions.

"The doctor, he told Dominic that I have a day at the most left to live."

"Oh," Ed and Al say in unison.

* * *

Everyone is out in the kitchen eating dinner and I start writing in my notebook. I get to the end of my letter and I feel my life slipping away. I drop my notebook, it hits the ground with a thud and alerts everyone downstairs. I turn my head to look in my mirror.

'I've gotten skinny,' I think. 'I'd say I lost a good twenty pounds. Who would have thought that I would die at such a young age.'

Ed, Al, and Paninya burst through the door. They kneel next to me and watch as tears stream down my face.

"Goodbye," I mumble.

With that my life flees from my body. All three of them start crying and Ed notices the notebook. He picks it up and reads through it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I dont really know what to write. As I'm writing this and all I can think of is all the memories I have had with you. Meeting you for the first time, chasing the train, learning from Izumi and how we harassed her. I think it is sad that in my final moments all of my past memories of my parents have come back to me. I didn't even remember that I had a sister. When people tell you as you near death you life flashes before your eyes, they weren't lying._

_Remember that I will alway be watching over you and I will miss you. I know one day you will come meet me, I just hope it isn't for a long time._

_I wish I had the time to truly tell you all how I feel so I will try to sum it up._

_Dominic, You were like a father to me, you took me in when I needed someone and you taught me how to live life._

_Paninya, you were my best friend and like my sister, you helped me through so much._

_Winry, to be honest, I am jealous of you but you are an amazing woman. Remember, you are a lucky woman, keep Ed safe._

_Alphonse, I have always thought you were the sweetest person and I thought of you as a younger brother._

_And Edward Elric, I wish I had more time with you, you taught me so much, I learned what it is like to love someone. I never could have told you though because I know how you and Winry feel about each other. I hope you two are happy together and have lots of kids, you deserve it. Well, I love you Edward, don't ever forget that._

_I love you all_

_Tamako_

_Ps. It would be pretty embarrassing if I didn't die after confessing my love for Ed._

Ed starts crying hysterically while reading through her thoughts of them. At the end he lets out a half sob, half laugh.

"Still cracking jokes even in her final moments," he says. "Thats so like her."

"What did she say, brother?" Al asks. Ed hands him the note book and he reads it. "She, loved you?" Ed just nods.

My spirit lingers around for a little while. 'Why am I still here?' I fly at the speed of light to Winry.

'You are able to materialize slightly to say goodbye,' a voice in my head tells me.

'Oh, okay'

I land in front of her and put my hand on her shoulder and appear. Winry looks up at me with a stunned look on her face.

"Goodbye" I say to her.

She hugs me and starts crying. "Bye"

I disappear and fly back to my house. I find Dominic and Sam and do the same to them. Finally I fly to my room and see Ed, Al, and Paninya still sitting there. Ed is holding my hand.

'Hurry up, you don't have much longer,' the same creepy voice says to me.

I appear behind them and I wrap my arms around Ed. Al looks to where he saw ghostly arms.

"Tamako?" He asks.

Ed and Paninya turn around to see me. Ed hugs me in a death grip.

"Don't go," he cries.

"I'm, sorry, I have to," I reply. "I really wish I could stay."

They all hug me and I start disappearing in a white light.

"I love you," I say and kiss Ed on the lips.

"I love you too," he replies, with tears falling from his face.

I just stand there with my mouth open and Al and Paninya look at him confused, I then disappear.

* * *

**The gate**

I appear in a completely white void and there is a white being in front of me.

"What?" I shriek out. "He loves me, let me go back."

"I'm sorry, I can not do that," a voice says

"You're that voice from earlier. Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the voice says "I am called by many names, I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one," he points to me, "and I am also you."

"God. Well what do you want with me?"

"I'm glad you asked. You are going to help me."

I just glare at him. "Well that's pretty audacious to kill me then tell me you need my help."

"What if I tell you that you will be able to see Ed again?"

My head shoots and I look at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You. Can. See. Ed. Again."

"How?"

"First, let me tell you what I need you for. I am going to send you to a shinobi world. It is going to be quite different, instead of using natural energy to do alchemy they use an energy called chakra to do jutsus."

"So its going to be different, what does that have to do with me?"

"In a few months a woman is going to get pregnant, I will put your soul inside of her baby, you parents will be Mia and Gyn Uzumaki. Mia has a sister named Kushina and few months after you are born she is going to have a son. Your job is to aid him in keeping world safe but you can't tell him you are related, at least not until I say so."

"Oh, yippee," I say say sarcastically. "What about Ed?"

"I will give you time to go back into the world of the living to talk to him, you can try to convince him to go with you. Tell him that I will give him back his ability to do alchemy. Also he will be able to move between worlds but you will not."

"Okay."

"Now I will send you to him."

I start disappearing and I show up at Dominic's. I hear Edward talking to Al and I go to the voice.

'Can Al come along too?' I think to Truth.

'Will you be more willing to help?'

I grin slyly, 'Yeah.'

He sighs, 'I guess.'

I walk into the room and see how broken the two boys look. Instantly my heart seemed to be breaking. I grab their hands to alert them of my presence. They look towards me and I appear in front of them.

"Why are you here, Tamako?" Ed asks.

"Truth let me come, he wants our help," I reply.

"What do we get in return?" Al asks.

"Well he told me that Ed will get his alchemy back and you two will be able to travel back and forth between the worlds."

"Between worlds?" Ed questions.

"Oh yeah, he is sending us to a different world."

"What?" They both yell.

I laugh nervously. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll come," Al chimes in.

'Tell them to take your hands,' Truth says.

"I guess you are supposed to take my hands."

"Wait, let me call Winry first," Ed says and runs out the door.

After a few minutes Ed comes back into the room and they grab my hands.

"Alright, were ready," they both say.

We are then enveloped in a white light and then disappear, when we reappear we are in front of truth.

"Welcome back Tam," Truth says while grinning wildly. "Now here you go, Ed."

He puts his hands on the floor and Eds gate reconstructs.

"Now, Al, Ed, if either of you two want to come back to this world just call my name in your head and I will pull you here. I'm going to send you through your gates to learn about this new world. All of you will be from the same clan."

The three of us walk through our gates. I learn all about alchemy and alkahestry, and we all learn about the new language and the past of this world.

By the time I am born Ed is already almost a year old and his mother I pregnant with Al. A few months pass and Al is then born.

* * *

**Please review, I want to know if you like this story so far and if I should continue writing it.**


	3. Konoha

**Sorry I haven't updated, I keep getting sucked into reading other fan fictions that are better than mine. Anyways enjoy, hopefully I can get the next chapter up in a few days.**

* * *

**Konoha**

After a few years when Ed was five and Al and I were four we started training our bodies. Every day we would race each other trying to become faster and do two hours of exercising. Some of the shinobi in our refuge taught us chakra control and how to make and use seals and we taught them alchemy and how to make automail.

Two years later we were talking about the our clan and the three of us decided it was almost time to find Konoha.

"Ed, Al, I'm going to talk to Truth for a bit," I told them. "Watch my body." We figured out that when we talk to him or when Ed and Al switch over to the other world we go into a coma like state same with their bodies in Amestris, which are currently in Winry's home. We also found out that a year in the Elemental Nations is six months in Amestris.

'Truth, I want to talk to you,' I thought. A second later my body went limp in Ed's arms. I opened my eyes in a white void.

"Hello Tam," the white being greeted me.

"Hello," I replied. "So are you going to tell me why we need to be bodyguards to Naruto yet?"

"Hmm, I could." I glare at him. "Alright, I will tell you. There is a group called the Akatsuki, in a few years they are going to start going after the nine bijuu, one of them currently resides in your cousin. You are to make sure none of them get him, otherwise this world will have major problems." I nod to him. "I'm going to give you three more chakra, you are going to need it for helping him. Also, I see you have realized that some people here can do alchemy."

"Yes, I have."

"I want you to teach Naruto, all Uzumakis are able to do it and very few others can."

"Alright."

I disappear from where I was and open my eyes to see Ed and Al looking at me curiously. I relay the information I learned to them and we start packing our belongings to leave. We head out to the family to go eat dinner. After eating for a while one of the elders speaks up.

"Tamako," he says quietly, like he is hiding something. I look at him and narrow my eyes.

'I dont like the sound of his voice,' I think.

"I have something to tell you," he continues speaking. "You know how I told you that you are important?" I nod to him. "Well," he pauses, "you are the official leader of the Uzumaki clan."

I fall out of my seat and land on my head. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I stand back up after a few seconds.

"What?" I shriek. I hold the bridge of my nose trying calm myself. "Ok, my life couldn't get any more confusing," I mumble to myself.

"Ok," Ed speaks up. "On the note of surprising people, Tam, Al and I want to go to Konoha to become shinobi."

"Um, ok," the same elder replied.

"Great, were leaving tomorrow," Al blurted. Now it was his turn to be looked at like he was crazy.

The rest of dinner the elders explained to me how I was the leader.

* * *

The next morning when we woke up we said goodbye to everyone and left for the village. It took us two days to reach it and when we walked through the gate and were called over by the guards.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked.

"We are here to see the hokage," I told them.

"Ok," the other man said. "Do you need us to get someone to show you the way there?"

"No, thank you." I grabbed Ed and Al and shunshined to in front of the hokage building leaving the two chunin gobsmacked. The three of us walk inside and go up to the secretary and tell her that we need to see the hokage. She tells us that we can go in so we walk to the door and knock on it.

"Come in," the man on the other side calls. We walk in and bow to him slightly. "How may I help you three?"

I speak up, "we wish to become shinobi."

"What are your names?"

"I am Tamako," I point to Ed, "this is Edward," then I point to Al, "and this is Alphonse. All three of us are from the Uzumaki clan."

His eyes widen for a second before saying, "How old are you because normally we try to have everyone in the academy at around the age of eight."

"Al and I are six and Ed is seven. I heard that once you graduate from the academy you are put on a team, I was hoping that the three of us could be on the same one."

"Well, I can't tell you that at the moment but we will look into it when the time comes. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, we don't."

"Well a two bedroom apartment just opened up, I can show it to you."

"Yes, thank you."

We follow him out of the the building to an older apartment complex he knocks on a door and an older woman walks out. He talks to her for a moment before she leads us to another room and opens the door. We walk in and look around.

"It's nice," Ed says.

I nod in agreement. "We'll take it," I tell them. "How much for a year?"

All four of the people in the room gave me shocked looks. "Umm, like, 550 th-thousand yen," the owner stammered.

"Okay." I dug in my bag and pulled out a scroll. I summoned a large sack and started counting out the money. I give her the money and put the bag back into the scroll. She then left the room with an ecstatic look on her face.

At the same time all three of the people left in the apartment yelled, "where the hell did you get all that money?"

"Umm," I said sheepishly. "The elders gave it to me before we left. I still have a few million more."

After a few minutes they composed themselves.

"Well, let me introduce you to your neighbor," the hokage told us follow him a few doors down and he opens it. "Naruto, are you here?"

A young blond boy comes running around the corner and jumps into his arms. "Jii-san," he yells. He then turns his head and looks at us. "Who are they?"

The hokage looks at us. "These three are Ed, Al, and Tamako."

Naruto jumps out of his arms and get right in my face. "Why do you look so weird?"

I scowl at him, "I'm albino."

"Whats that?"

"Ugg, I have an absence of pigment from my skin, hair, and eyes."

"Why are your eyes cloudy?"

I face palm before answering his question. "I'm going blind. No more questions."

"Oh," was his reply.

We all sit down and talk for a while. Ed and Al like him while I don't like him much because I'm still irritated with his questions. After about an hour we tell him we have to leave and the hokage follows us out.

"Well I hope you four can become good friends," the hokage tells us. "He needs some, his life has been, difficult."

"Yeah," I respond. He turns around and starts walking down the hallway. "Wait, we forgot to ask you for your name."

He turns around and smiles at us. "Hiruzen Sarutobi."

* * *

After he leaves we walk back to our apartment and start unpacking. I separate a good portion of my money and find a box. I put the bag of money in it. "Is there anything of value you want to keep safe, I have a box and I'm going to put a seal on it so only we can lift it or open it."

Once we finished unpacking I had the idea to go shopping. We got Naruto to come with us and left. Once we found a fabric store I had them look for some high quality material. Ed and Al found theirs and brought it over to me though Naruto was stumped on what he was looking for and why. I walked over to him.

"Having problems?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why are we looking at cloth?"

"I will show you once we get it. What is your favorite color?"

"Um, orange."

We found some bright orange cloth and I picked out blue and black. We then walked over to Ed and Al and found some shoes. Naruto, Al, and I picked out black shinobi sandals and Ed found a large pair of boots. We went up to the man in front and I went through another fifteen thousand yen. We walked into a grocery store and I made Naruto get healthier foods and we got enough food to fill both of our fridges and cupboards.

Once we walked back to our apartments we helped Naruto put away his food then had him come over while we put away ours. I pulled out the items I needed to make clothes for all of us then used alchemy to put them together.

I made Ed a black shirt with the flamel symbol on the back and black pants. Al had a white button up shirt tucked into his black pants. Naruto had black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a bright orange vest. I had a mid thigh blue halter dress and a large black trench coat.

"Sorry Ed, I'm stealing your coat," I said with with the same grin Izumi used to use.

He cringed looking at it but quickly hid it. "Whatever."

"What did you use to make those clothes?" Naruto asked.

"That was alchemy, you can use it too, all Uzumakis can," I replied.

"Wait, you are an Uzumaki?"

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you that. I guess, I'm the official leader of the clan."

"What?" He yelled.

"Haha, that was my reaction too. The last leader in Uzushiogakure was my mother's father and I am her only daughter so that makes me the leader."

"What about your mom."

"She was killed."

We all talked for a few more hours and then we realized what time it was so Naruto left and we went to sleep.

* * *

Every day for the next few months we trained Naruto in alchemy, ninjutsu and taijutsu. When he would come back from the academy we would help him study, I tried helping him and Ed with their memories and we all studied up to chunin information.

I got the key to a few chunin tests and made one large quiz for them. I was happy when they got almost every answer correct.

I then decided to put weight seals on a few of their articles of clothing. I put fifteen pounds on each shoe, twenty on our shirts and I made wristbands for us and put another fifteen pounds on each one.

"Alright, put these on," I said holding the clothes. Everyone put them on and started complaining right away.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Al grumbled. "They are heavy."

"We are going to be working on stamina," I explained. "Then once I think we are good enough, I'm going to talk to Jii-san about taking a few months to train at the temples."

We all went to train and ran into a young boy. He has long black braided hair and bushy eyebrows and is wearing a traditional grey kung-fu shirt and black pants. He was sitting on a rock sulking so I walk up to him.

"Hey," I said crouching in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He looks up at me. "I can't use chakra," he mumbles.

I smile at him, "That's okay, come train with us. What is your name?"

"Rock Lee."

I start walking away and look over my shoulder at him. "Well, Lee, come one." He grins at me and scrambles off the rock after me and we all go to a training ground and stretch. Then we run laps around the village and after that Ed and Al spar with each other while I teach Lee some taijutsu. I then do the same weight seals on his clothes as I did on ours.

* * *

Two months later, all of us are able to carry five hundred pounds easily. I decided we were ready to go train so I shunshined to in front of the hokage's office doors and knocked. He called me in.

"Hi, Jii-san," I greeted.

"Hello Tamako," he replied. "What do you need?"

"I want permission for Naruto, Ed, Al, and I to go train outside of the village for a few months."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I think it would be good to learn from the monks at the temples. Also, it would help all of us to learn more on survival."

"Hmm." He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I guess I could allow that, but, only if you agree to have a jonin with you."

"Okay, who do you have in mind?"

"Well we have one who is new and I think she would be the best fit, her name is Rida."

"We want to leave as soon as we can, is tomorrow okay? Also, when we get back Ed, Al and I want to join the academy."

"I will have her meet you by the gates tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you, Jii-san." I shunshined back to my group and was immediately mauled by the boys asking if we were allowed to go.

"Can we go?" Al asked me.

"Yeah, can we?" Naruto questioned.

I laughed at them. "Yeah, he said it is okay. A jonin name Rida is coming with though."

"We should do a prank before we leave," Naruto says mischievously.

"Who should we get?" Ed speaks up.

"We should try to get the Hyugas," Naruto decides.

"Hyugas it is then, what is your plan?" Al says.

Naruto whispers it to us and I teleport us to his apartment to get the supplies. We gather them then head to their compound. Once we get there we hide our chakra and slip inside the gate. We all split up and put our paint bombs in our chosen locations. I choose Hiashi's and Neji's rooms, Ed, gets the meeting room, Al sets up in one of the elders rooms and Naruto gets Hinata's room.

Once we finished up we went to go get ramen and night rolled around and we headed back to release the prank. We sat on top of the wall and watched as the bombs painted everyone and their rooms rainbow. All of a sudden we hear everyone yelling.

"Naruto, Al, Ed, Tamako!" We hear Hiashi yell.

"Oh, time to go," I laugh and I grab them and teleport back home. Once we are all safely inside we burst out laughing. "That was the best." After a few minutes we stopped laughing and I grabbed a map of the nations and chakra nature testing papers. "Alright, take these." I hand everyone a paper.

"What are these for?" Al asks.

"They are for checking the nature of your chakra, hold it between your fingers and pump your chakra into it, see, like this." I hold mine up and it changes to mud. "Mine changed to mud, so I am a water and earth nature."

"Like this?" Naruto said and put chakra into his and it tore. "What does that mean?"

"You have wind, now you two." Ed's wrinkled and Al's got wet. "Alright, Ed, you have lightning nature and, Al, you have water nature. That means we don't have to go to the fire temple."

I map out the quickest route between each temple and then we all head to sleep.

The next morning we got packed and went to get Naruto. We all then headed to the gate to meet Rida. We walk up and see a woman with long black hair and green eyes, she had a white shirt with her green jonin vest and dark blue pants. I walk up to her.

"Are you Rida?" I ask her.

"Why yes I am," she says in a too sweet voice. "You must be Tamako."

"Yeah, I am. This is Al, Ed, and Naruto." I say while pointing to each boy.

"Nice to meet you four, alright, lets go."

We follow her out and head to the first temple.

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
